


Redder than the Devil's Dick

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: This Totally Happened [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I had to create a new pairing tag for this I hope you all know, Russian, Shower Sex, Trans, fire at will, hilarious alt lines used during sex, horrible sex jokes, muscle babes, penis - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Zarya sees a sight too tempting to resist in the shower area, and asks if Junkrat would enjoy some help with his own bathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, for I have sinned...

The shower room always made him a bit uneasy. It wasn’t that he really couldn’t stand to be washed, that he chose filth and smoke and soot over clean skin. It was that, where he’d grown up, getting ‘clean’ was less important than not being seen in some cases, and eating food. Survival didn’t demand that he look perfectly presentable and like nice society. Fighting didn’t either.

Leaving the Wastes, a lot of things changed for him. For one, Boba became a thing. For another, he actually had to put on clothes sometimes. And get clean. And not constantly just do whatever he cared for.

Besides that all, being in a communal showering area, it made him feel a bit twitchy. A bit like anyone could come in, and take advantage of him at any time. Not that he’d let on about that, but a guy who’d lost a literal arm and a leg wasn’t really at much of an advantage in a slippery area like that, especially with a bunch of glorified mercs running about. And bots.

Not that he thought it’d happen, of course. And his Hog would never allow it, being a pretty decent body guard at the bare minimum, and a damn fine one at his best. 

Today, Roadhog did not accompany him. Which was fine, he’d just wrap up and tape his leg and arm, and he was fine indeed to take that ‘necessary’ shower that everyone harped on him about.

He stepped into the large changing room, and strode to his locker. He hummed that lovely overture with the Kabooms something he enjoyed calling out as he pulled out his roll of medical tape and a few long plastic limb bags. And a lovely black and yellow towel.

Familiar whistling met him, matched his tune, and finally ended. Zarya strode up beside him with long confident steps over the slick tiles. “Hello. It is late. I should think I’m the only one in here at this time.”

He glanced up at her; she was all burgeoning flexing muscles, and bright eyes that lit at his gaze. He tried to keep his voice steady, “Well, like comin’ in a bit after the rest myself.”

“I do not mind it here so much. But it makes me feel… strange to shower with so many people.” She stretched strong arms above her head in a quiet display, and worked out a crack in her back with a few arches.

“Yeah, same, right? What the hell am I wantin’ to be absolutely surrounded by cocks and cunts for? I got one a my own, you know?”

“Ah, I do too.” She settled down on the bench beside him and reached into her own locker, on the bottom row.

“Who doesn’t, am I right? Though,” He reached back and rubbed at his tanned neck, “a few people’ve wondered if I blew my bits off at some point, what with how I never shower with no one.”

“People don’t quite wonder that with me.”

“Yeah, well no, wouldn’t expect it. You don’t work with explosives as much as I do.” He gesticulated wildly, and almost smacked her in a broad shoulder. “Oh, uh, s-sorry ‘bout that.” Hunched a bit, he reached for the top button. “Could just wait until after you’re done for mine. If--”

“How will you shower by yourself?”

“Me? If I don’t uh, use a stool, then I just wrap ‘n’ go with these bags.” Tape, bags, leg lifted up real far in the air. A steady smile over his tanned features. “It ain’t so difficult. I learn what to do, you know.”

“How long have you had those for limbs?”

She never held back her words, and neither did he. She didn’t fuck around, pretending things like so many did. Plus, she had a fight with the omnics too, which made her more positive in his book. He grinned wider, and leaned in, “Four years. Well, not these ones. These are a newer model. Hog made me get ‘em. First ones I ever got, one was a leg I ripped from a clothes mannequin, and the arm was a broom handle. Tell ya what, that was a helluva thing, it was.”

Laughter crackled between them, electric. It filled the room, worked its way outward louder than it would have in any place with less perfect acoustics.

He stood up, and stretched. Looked down at her, though, not very far. Such a tall woman. So nice and big. Just like he liked his anyone he spent time with. “Should I go first, or would you like to?”

“We can shower together.” She stood, and pulled off her overshirt, and began to peel off her tank. 

And so it was. He looked away though, not one to be a freakish pervert in this particular way. But he smiled, wrapped his arms and legs, then began to peel off his own pants, and the ‘Bomb-ass’ boxers he’d gotten for Christmas from his favorite man.

She spoke first. “Oh.”

He winced at the surprised tone, and offered a glance over his shoulder at her. The look on her face said she saw him right where he’d hoped she wouldn’t look. The look her own eyes cast down at her body bid him to follow her gaze. Right to her own parts.

“Ah.” Surprise passed, and he nodded understanding, to match her own nod.

It was funny, there was all this uncertainty tension, and it popped as quickly as he’d pop a bubble, were it to float in front of him. He grinned, slapped a towel over his shoulder, and strode into the shower area. Towel on the hook, he was ready.

She followed with a laugh. “I could see why they might think you’d blown off your bits. People are strange about this sometimes.”

“Oh, no one around here thinks it. Might’ve blown off a few of the bits of people who said things like it, once upon a time. Back in the Wastes.”

She picked the shower head beside him and started it nice and hot. Fully to the right. “Is good to be hot, then cold. It opens pores, then seals. It is good for the muscles. Shocking!” Fingers worked through soft pink hair. She sighed, and seemed to melt, just a bit, into the heat.

He laughed, and settled on his luke-warm. Right exactly in the center. Took a few seconds, but it adjusted, and he stepped right back into it and sighed. Rivulets of water slid down his rough skin and peeled the grit, dust, and dirt away with every passing second.

“Ah, you like in the middle? Not cold, not hot. Just not.”

“I like it because then I can run it for a long while, and not come out lookin’ like a lobster.”

“Do you think I will look like shellfish?”

A quick glance over, and a sly grin. “I mean, maybe. Maybe not. Probably not though, never did see a lobster with pink hair.”

A hearty laugh, and she stepped a bit closer. “I have never tried it in the middle.”

“You should give it a go. ‘S’not hot, ‘s’not cold, ‘s’just right.” He turned himself so she could see just a bit more of his front. 

“I don’t know, I am seeing hot right now.” A glimmer of a grin spread over her sharp face. “Should I come make it more?”

There had been days he’d considered something like this. Witty words he couldn’t quite parse with how quick his mind buzzed. Laughter. Physicality shared between two who had something in common with their bodies. He’d imagined it, though never with a particular.

She was intriguing, in particular. He stepped carefully over the wet, slick, tiles. His bagged leg pattered with the water that sprayed over it and dripped down along the material. “Why don’t you show me how hot it can get? Maybe I’ll like it that way.”

“Allow me to turn up the heat.” She reached one muscular arm out, and turned the water dial from luke warm to a blistering medium high heat. 

“And yours is still all the way heated.”

“I am used to it. It strengthens me.” She stepped closer, and pressed her body against his. “Feel how strong I am.” She thrust her hips forward, towards his own, until her length rubbed against his right hip.

The implication were clear, but even if it weren’t, he was tempted to touch. Never one to restrain himself much, he reached down with his bagged right hand, and gave her a nice long tug. “How’s the bag feel?”

“Strange. I like it.” Her own hands curled over his bony shoulders, and stroked nails lightly along pink flesh. “How is the heat?”

“It’s hot.” He laughed. “And nice. I’m not one to shy from the heat you know. I like things that are… on fire.” He reached his fleshy hand up, and guided her hand down to his gash. “How about you? Like that?”

“It is very nice.” She tugged them closer, and pressed their foreheads together. “I am not afraid to burn.” Fingers dipped in, and she bit on her bottom lip for a moment, and watched Junkrat’s face relax in pleasure. Then, she opened her mouth, and guided them together into a kiss.

When Junkrat pulled back, he licked his lips, and tightened his grip on Zarya’s length just a bit. “I love everything big, you know.”

“Then we have something in common.” Three fingers now, she pressed them in with a calming assurance of a smile, and helped support him with her other arm looped around their waist. “You are tall, and I enjoy it. Just the right height for me to take.”

“Well, normally I’m a greedy bastard, but I gotta admit, sounds good to just let you be the thief this time.”

The smile twisted into a smirk, and she turned their bodies towards the shower wall, and pushed them both at a slow walk towards it, Junkrat carefully stepping backward, Zarya guiding them both. Once he was flat against the tiles, she lifted his metal leg, and pressed the thick head of her cock against his slit. “Are you ready?”

“Fire in the hole.” Not so loud as usual, not so smug either, though he couldn’t keep the smirk off his own sharp face. 

She laughed, low in her belly, and eased the tip in. But after a moment, she pressed the whole length in, right until their pelvises ground together, hair against hair, skin against skin, and most intimate parts locked for a moment of time. 

His hands found purchase on her shoulders, and he helped to lift himself a bit, before he brought himself back down fully onto her. Her muscles flexed, and seemed to shine in the steamy air. Her back was pelted by the shower head spray, but they remained mostly away from the water for the time. And still, he felt hotter than he had in such a long time. “Give it to me right.”

“I will try harder then.” She nipped at his throat, and raised his mechanical leg just a bit higher, helped him wrap it about her waist and tight muscled ass. “And give you what you need.”

“That’s right. There it is.” Deeper she dove, hitting him right in areas he often was too tired to even try and work. “I wanna feel you fill me.”

“Am I not?”

“You know what I mean. Don’t… Don’t hold back.”

“Understood.” Hands caught at his other leg, and lifted him up, until he bounced now, entirely supported by her body, and her strength. Calves and thighs flexed with exertion, and she thrust forward and up, as deep as she could manage inside the Junker.

“That’s… that’s a good spot.” He cackled a bit, and tried to help her in her motions. Legs wrapped about her waist, uncaring about the bags on his body, arms over her shoulders, he moved quickly. He tried to get as much as he could. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, I hate waiting… Give it to me.”

Soon, it was too much. He overloaded, panted, and pressed his face between her breasts. Buried himself in her warmth, and felt her bury herself in his.

“Огонь по готовности!” 

He didn’t know what that meant anymore than he ever had, but he felt the twitches, knew what it meant well enough. He grinned lopsidedly up at her, and licked at his lips. “Ah, Sheila. That was…”

Carefully, she lifted him up so his back no longer pressed to the wall, and instead she supported his entire body freely. Easily, even. She carried him back to the shower, the hottest one, and eased the dial slowly down to chilly.

Her length slid out of him as the water temperature lowered. From too hot to bear, both places, to a warmth that spread through his body, to a chill over his skin, and an absence of her warmth within. He sighed, and quietly worked his legs down so he stood back on two feet again. Or, what counted as that anyway. He couldn’t help but laugh, and lay his head against her breasts again.

“I guess we know who’s really on top now, don’t we?”

He shoved, lightly, at her chest. “Oi! That’s my line!”

She laughed, and shoved him back. A second later, she caught him by the shoulder and tugged him back into a tight hug. “My apologies.”

“Please. Like you’re really sorry.” But he smiled up, and reached to ruffle her short pink hair. “You could use a good shower after that.”

“I think I could use a long sleep after that. Care to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ue2GV8E5xXqf1yPzfIE2uEOe1MWk8dtgmTsfwas9A3w/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Not done yet, but looking for people to help me within the context of this story. Just highlight and comment if you wanna tell me something.
> 
> http://pansexualoverwatch.tumblr.com/ is where you can send prompts if you like. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated in this story too, thank you!


End file.
